Soins aux créatures et sorciers
by Whintney
Summary: Suivez Adeline durant ses trois dernières années Poudlard, où sa passion pour les animaux fantastiques s'étoffera, ainsi que ses sentiments pour un certain James Sirius Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Hello !

Ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit de fanfiction. J'espère que celle-ci vous plaira, je me base sur les livres, sauf l' _Enfant Maudit._ Les deux couples définitifs sont James/Adeline & Scorpius/Albus, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils sortiront rapidement ensemble ou qu'ils ne sortiront avec personne d'autre. De plus, la romance n'est pas ce que je compte vraiment mettre en avant, ce chapitre étant plus là pour introduire la situation. Je compte mettre les animaux fantastiques en avant, ainsi que l'amitié ou les relations familiales. Ce n'est pas une fiction d'aventure, il n'y aura pas beaucoup d'action, peut-être plus tard, mais ce n'est pas le but. Ici, je compte développer les personnages et leurs relations. Il n'y aura pas de lemon. Il se peut que des thèmes graves du quotidien soient développés, je préviendrai en début de chapitre.

Important : Vu que ça se passe au temps des enfants de Harry Potter, il y a des OC, sinon je n'aurais pas beaucoup de personnages. Albus et James n'ont qu'un an d'écart.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 1 Le changement

 _On n'agit que très peu, par peur du changement, car il est rare qu'il soit à notre avantage._

Lorsqu'elle regardait James, Adeline se demandait ce qu'il avait de si spécial pour qu'elle ne puisse plus détacher son regard de lui. Plus jeune, le simple fait de penser à lui l'énervait au plus haut point. Mais en ce mois d'août, alors qu'elle l'observait depuis la maison des Potter entrain de s'entraîner au Quidditch, elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle ressentait à présent. Elle avait pris la décision, en juin lors de la fin des cours, que pendant ces vacances, elle allait se déclarer et accepter la réponse, qui serait sans doute négative. L'optimisme en amour n'avait jamais été un de ses traits de caractère. C'était le dernier moment, car cette année, pour la première fois, James ne serait pas présent à Poudlard, ayant déjà obtenu son diplôme.

« Adeline, chérie, pourrais-tu aller réveiller Albus, nous allons bientôt partir acheter vos fournitures.

\- Oui, merci encore de me recevoir pour cette fin de vacances G..Ginny. »

Adeline n'était pas très à l'aise d'appeler la mère de son meilleur ami par son prénom, mais tout le monde dans la famille ne semblait pas se soucier de ce genre de politesse. Depuis qu'elle avait rencontré les Potter pendant les vacances entre sa première et deuxième année, la jeune fille avait toujours été impressionnée par cette famille riche et célèbre et pourtant si humble.

« Il n'y a pas de soucis, je suis bien contente de voir que tu sois encore amie avec mon fils, il n'est tellement pas social. »

C'était quelque chose qui avait souvent préoccupé Mme Potter, contrairement à James ou à Lily, Albus avait toujours été un enfant silencieux qui préférait s'isoler et lire la plupart de son temps. Bien sûr, Adeline ne pouvait pas dire la vérité sur le vrai comportement de son fils, lorsqu'ils sont à Poudlard, mais en soit, elle ne voyait pas le problème, certaines personnes sont simplement heureux avec peu d'ami.

Elle se contenta de rendre un sourire compréhensif à Ginny et se tourna dans la direction des escaliers, non sans un dernier regard jeté à un certain garçon dehors. Elle grimpa rapidement les marches, évitant au passage le balai qui faisait son travail et arriva rapidement devant la chambre d'Albus. Elle inspira un grand coup et ouvrit la porte en fracas, s'écriant en même temps :

« Bien le bonjour Al ! »

Ce dernier, sous l'effet de surprise, sursauta violemment et finit par se retrouver au pied de son lit, ce qui faisait pouffer Adeline, très contente des résultats de son réveil. N'ayant pas non plus perdu toute forme de compassion, elle se dirigea vers le jeune homme et lui offrit sa main pour qu'il se relève.

« T'es beaucoup trop en forme, grogna le garçon. »

Il accepta tout de même l'aide qui lui était offerte, s'étant un peu fait mal en tombant. Il ne lui reprocha néanmoins pas plus, à présent habitué par le comportement de la jeune fille. Il était même assez rassuré, elle agissait comme cela surtout lorsqu'elle allait bien et dernièrement, il s'était demandé si elle n'avait pas des problèmes dont elle ne parlait pas.

« Tu comptes me regarder lorsque je m'habille, s'enquit-il en voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas.

\- Ah oups, désolée, je rêvassais ! »

Elle s'éclipsa alors sans plus attendre.

En redescendant, elle remarqua que les chaussures de James étaient dans l'entrée, mais pas celles de ses amis. Étaient-ils tous parti après leur entraînement ? Ce n'était pas habituel. Elle se dirigea vers le salon pour attendre son ami, lorsqu'elle entendit des voix s'élever depuis la cuisine.

Adeline avait toujours été quelqu'un d'extrêmement curieux. Parfois, cela l'avait beaucoup aidée, notamment à Poudlard et dans le monde de la magie en général, c'était une née moldue qui devait s'adapter à un nouvel environnement après tout. Mais dans d'autres cas, cela lui avait apporté plus de problèmes et elle regrettait même.

Elle venait d'un quartier pauvre à Londres où grandir en restant dans le droit chemin n'était pas quelque chose d'aisé. Un soir, alors qu'elle n'avait même pas dix ans, elle ne se souvenait plus précisément de quand, elle avait vu un de ses frères aînés, Drake, revenir avec quelque chose qu'il cherchait à cacher au parent. Elle avait profité du moment où son frère avait pris sa douche pour assouvir sa curiosité. Elle avait été très déçue et un peu confuse de trouver de la poudre blanche qu'elle avait, à l'époque, assumée être de la farine. Son père qui passait par là au même moment remarqua le petit sachet dans les mains de l'enfant et compris rapidement ce qui se passait. Même si tout le monde, sauf Drake qui ne lui adressa plus jamais la parole, lui affirmait que ce n'était pas le cas, elle avait toujours ce sentiment d'avoir été responsable de la mauvaise ambiance qui régnait dans la maison depuis. Elle se demandait aussi, si elle avait été sa sœur biologique, est-ce que Drake lui aurait pardonné depuis ?

Ce souvenir venait de lui revenir avec une telle force, qu'elle décida que la curiosité n'était pas une bonne idée dans ce cas, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se déplacer d'un pas, que la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit en chahut et Ginny, l'air visiblement contrarié et les larmes au bord des yeux, s'écria :

« Comment oses-tu nous faire ça ? Me faire ça ?!

\- Je ne fais rien de mal, arrête de tout dramatiser pour rien. »

La voix de James émanait de la cuisine, il ne parlait pas si fort et avait un ton calme, mais Adeline pouvait deviner qu'il se retenait. Mme Potter ne répondit rien à cela, fondant en larmes, elle partit en courant, une porte claqua quelques secondes plus tard et James sortit de la cuisine, une certaine tristesse se lisait sur sa figure.

« Heu… ça va ? »

Après avoir prononcé ces deux mots, Adeline regretta. Il ne l'avait pas vue, lorsqu'il était sorti, et n'avait sans doute pas envie que quelqu'un, d'étranger à la maison qui plus est, ait assisté à cette scène. Il se retourna et lui sourit doucement, d'un air désolé. Le cœur de la jeune fille manqua un battement et elle eut l'envie de le disputer d'agir ainsi dans un tel moment.

« Je suis désolé que tu aies assisté à ça…

\- Ah heu, y a pas de soucis, ça ne me regarde pas donc je vais oublier ! »

Elle avait parlé un peu vite, à la fois mal à l'aise et se rendant compte qu'elle disait sans doute n'importe quoi et qu'elle ferait mieux de se taire. Il ne semblait pas vraiment en tenir compte, mais soupira.

« C'est pas grand-chose, elle dramatise vraiment tout et n'importe quoi.

\- Ah ?

\- J'ai été accepté en tant qu'Aurore.

\- Oh vraiment, félicitation ! »

Elle savait qu'il allait y arriver, entre le fait qu'il soit le fils de Harry Potter, sauveur du monde magique et l'un des plus grand aurore actuel et ses notes dans les matières qui concernent ce métier, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il échoue. Il avait néanmoins un petit sourire satisfait, que Adeline n'appréciait pas trop, elle l'avait toujours trouvé un peu trop orgueilleux.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas grand-chose, surtout que ce n'est même plus un métier dangereux, plus rien ne se passe.

\- C'est pas faux… mais… je ne vois pas vraiment où est le problème.

\- Pour ma mère ? Je vais emménager chez un ami pour avoir un peu plus d'indépendance et elle ne supporte pas. »

Ce n'était pas étonnant à vrai dire. « Mère poule » était une désignation qui marchait bien pour Ginny, au point de parfois vouloir tout contrôler dans la vie de ses enfants et d'en devenir étouffante. Albus s'en plaignait beaucoup.

\- Je vois, j'imagine que ce n'est pas toujours facile d'accepter que les enfants grandissent.

\- Peut-être, mais c'est pas une raison pour réagir ainsi, râla James blasé. Tes parents sont comme ça aussi ? »

Cette question surprit sincèrement Adeline, ces dernières années, il ne s'était jamais intéressé à elle, ne prenant parfois même pas la peine de la saluer lorsqu'elle venait voir Albus. C'était d'ailleurs une des raisons pour laquelle, pendant longtemps, Adeline n'appréciait pas James.

\- Non pas du tout, sinon je ne passerais pas autant de temps chez vous ou chez Scorpius. »

La discussion aurait pu continuer s'ils n'avaient pas été interrompus par Albus qui venait leur demander quel était le problème avec leur mère.

o-o-o

Le chemin de Traverse était bondé, rien qui ne soit réellement étonnant à quelques jours de la rentrée, mais c'était toujours aussi désagréable pour Adeline qui était plus à l'aise dans les endroits ouverts et vides. Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant la Ménagerie Magique, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter pour regarder les petites chauves-souris s'agiter. Lorsqu'elle était venue la première fois dans cette rue, elle avait supplié sa mère de lui en prendre une comme animal pour l'année. Madame Durand n'était pas une femme forte devant les yeux suppliants de son enfant, c'était le rôle de son époux et il n'était pas là, Adeline le savait parfaitement. La jeune fille se souvenait parfaitement de la tête de sa mère lorsque le vendeur avait annoncé les différentes catégories de Chauves-souris disponibles pour la jeune sorcière. Il y en avait quatre, la première était celle des Chauves-souris mortis, elles peuvent devenir agressives si elles sont réveillées durant la journée et sont venimeuses. La dernière caractéristique avait complètement refroidi la jeune fille qui se dit qu'elle n'avait pas envie de mourir à cause de son animal. La deuxième catégorie est celle de la Roussette ou Chauves-souris fruit, qui a pour unique caractéristique d'avoir une mauvaise vue, ce qui attrista Adeline qui s'était dit que naître ainsi n'avait rien d'amusant. La troisième est la Chauves-souris spectre, qui est en réalité un esprit sous forme de chauves-souris, Adeline avait déclaré que c'était de la triche et qu'elle était là pour un vrai animal, ce qui fit rire le vendeur. Les dernières étaient des chauves-souris vampires qui sucent le sang de leurs victimes. La jeune fille avait tout de suite eu un coup de cœur pour elles, mais en voyant la tête de sa mère, prête à s'évanouir, elle décida d'adopter une Roussette.

Adeline avait choisi la plus petite des chauves-souris fruit, c'était par une pure coïncidence qu'en s'envolant la créature avait foncé sur la jeune sorcière. Cette dernière trouvait la créature absolument adorable. Elle avait la peau orange, les yeux bleus et des oreilles pointues. Le vendeur lui avait expliqué que c'était une créature non magique contrairement à ses compères, mais qu'elle avait un odorat aigu et était très fidèle. Ce fut Amy qui fut choisie comme prénom pour le nouvel animal de compagnie en l'honneur d'une des compagnes du Docteur, Adeline avait toujours été très fan de Doctor Who.

« Tu comptes en adopter une autre ? »

Elle fut sortie violemment de sa rêverie par la voix d'une personne juste derrière elle. Après son petit sursaut, elle se retourna et frappa gentiment l'épaule de son ami.

« Scorp ! Tu m'as fait peur !

\- C'était le but. Tu es toute seule ? »

Adeline regarda autour d'elle.

« Heu, j'étais avec Al' et James, mais ils n'ont pas dû remarquer que je m'étais arrêtée.

\- James est là ? »

Scorpius eut l'air intensément blasé et un peu agacé par cette nouvelle, le jeune homme adorait Albus, mais il ne supportait pas l'aîné, et les sentiments que développait sa meilleure amie à son encontre l'agaçait plus que ce qu'il n'admettait. Il les respectait tout de même. Adeline savait tout cela parfaitement et décida d'ignorer, ne pouvant pas faire grand-chose, mais n'allant pas pour autant lui dire de ne pas réagir ainsi, il en avait tout à fait le droit.

« Oui, il vient acheter des tenues plus adaptées à un futur Aurore.

\- Et donc… tu vas te déclarer aujourd'hui ?

\- C...Comment tu sais ? Demanda la jeune fille, à présent écarlate.

\- Tu es tellement prévisible ! Déclara le blond en insistant sur le « tellement ».

\- A ce point ? Plus sérieusement, je stresse, se confia-t-elle en baissant son ton, comment je suis supposée faire ?

\- Heu, ben dès que t'es seule, tu lui dis ?

\- …. Je vais mourir. Affirma la jeune fille calmement.

\- Arrête de faire ta Mimi Geignarde, rit Scorpius.

\- Hein ? Que dis-tu ? Ta bouche émet un son strident incompréhensible ! »

Les deux se mirent à rire de ce stupide échange et partir en direction de Tissard et Brodette qui était devenu l'une des meilleures boutiques de vêtement pour sorcier, dépassant de loin aux cours des années la boutique de Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers, ce que Adeline trouvait dommage, la vendeuse étant très gentille. Ils étaient en effet à la boutique, du moins seulement Albus était visible, mais ce n'était pas dur de comprendre que James était dans la cabine d'essayage vu le nombre de filles agglutinées à attendre qu'il sorte. Scorpius roula des yeux.

« Hey Albus !

\- Hey Scorpius, tu es venu plus tôt !

\- Ouais, je m'ennuyais, et heureusement d'ailleurs, j'ai pu récupérer cette jeune fille, dit-il en plaçant son bras autour des épaules de Adeline, qui tira la langue au jeune Potter.

\- Désolé, Adeline ! On savait absolument pas où tu étais, donc j'ai dit que le mieux était de t'attendre dans un lieu précis.

\- Mouais, mouais, c'est ce qu'ils disent tous !

\- Heu qui « tous » ? Demanda Albus, surpris par cette réplique. »

Il n'eut malheureusement jamais de réponse à cette question sans grand intérêt, car des cris stridents commencèrent à sortir de la bouche des demoiselles dont leur voyeurisme latent ne semblait pas les inquiéter. James Potter venait de sortir d'une des cabines habillé d'une cape noire qui lui allait parfaitement, elle était ouverte et laissait voir une chemise parfaitement blanche et repassée avec une cravate noire. Adeline sentit ses joues se réchauffer et fut presque soulagée que toutes les filles se jettent sur lui, mais la jalousie prit bien vite le dessus.

« On dirait ton père en plus vaniteux, remarqua Scorpius sur un ton extrêmement blasé.

\- Je ne comprendrai jamais son succès, il a rien mis de spécial. »

Adeline préféra ne rien dire.

o-o-o

Faire en sorte de pouvoir sortir de la boutique, et ce, sans se faire suivre, fut laborieux, mais ils y arrivèrent. Adeline avait tout de même remarqué que James avait eu l'air dérangé par ce remue-ménage, lui qui s'était vanté pendant des années de son pouvoir d'attraction sur les femmes, mais elle se faisait peut-être des idées.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans le nouveau pub qu'Olivier Dubois avait ouvert, le Quidditch n'étant pas un métier à long terme. Certes, il aurait pu vivre une vie confortable avec tout l'argent qu'il s'était fait durant sa carrière, mais il n'avait pas envie de ne plus rien faire et être son propre patron était quelque chose d'assez agréable, il donnait un travail à des gens, le chômage touchant même les sorciers.

Peu de monde connaissait ce lieu, il était mal placé et Olivier n'était pas vraiment très doué en publicité, ce qui faisait que les rares personnes venant étaient des amis ou des personnes perdues et la plupart des clients étaient des habitués et le lieu marchait bien pour ce qu'il était.

Les quatre jeunes s'assirent à une table dans un coin et commandèrent des Bièraubeurres, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, quand Scorpius se leva et s'exclama :

« J'ai oublié d'acheter un truc !

\- Quoi ?

\- Une merde pour ma mère, mais le magasin ferme bientôt, j'y vais, je reviens.

\- Heu… OK ?

\- Albus, viens avec moi !

\- Hein ?! »

Mais il n'eut guère le temps de protester plus que le blond lui avait agrippé le bras et l'entraînait dehors. Adeline regardait son ami s'éloigner d'un air blasé. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il n'avait rien oublié et qu'il lui avait juste donné un moment en tête-à-tête pour qu'elle ait enfin le courage de se déclarer.

Alors qu'un silence gênant commença à s'installer, la jeune fille se dit que c'était probablement son unique chance et inspira un grand coup, les yeux fermés, car le courage n'était pas une qualité qui la caractérisait, c'était plus de l'inconscience lorsque cela concernait des animaux fantastiques.

« James ?

\- Hum…

\- Je dois t'a..avouer quelque chose…

\- Hum…

\- J'… j'ai des sentiment p... pour toi, dit-elle d'une voix faible, rougissant fortement.

\- Hum... »

Devant l'étonnant manque de réaction, elle rouvrit les yeux pour voir James en train de regarder une affiche parlant de Quidditch et des informations sur les équipes récentes.

Un mélange de déception et d'énervement face à ce garçon qui ne l'avait pas écouté une seule seconde alors que cette déclaration lui avait beaucoup demandé la fit se lever d'un coup, sortant James de sa lecture.

« Va mourir !

\- Hein quoi ?! »

Et elle sortit du pub sans plus attendre.

o-o-o

Adeline Durand était une jeune fille banale, elle n'avait pas un physique qui ressortait, du haut de son mètre soixante, elle passait souvent inaperçue. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs naturellement lisse et de petits yeux bleus, mais rien qui n'éblouit vraiment. Enfant, elle se faisait remarquer, car elle avait un frère jumeau bien plus charismatique, mais ce dernier ne fut pas convié à Poudlard faute de magie. Elle s'était peu à peu habituée à cette vie de sorcellerie, mais, parfois, le monde moldu et ce qu'il offrait lui manquait. Lorsqu'on lui avait annoncée qu'elle allait devoir passer ses sept prochaines années d'études seule dans un monde inconnu, elle avait été effrayée. Tout c'était pourtant bien passé, notamment grâce à Scorpius Malfoy avec qui elle était devenue rapidement amie, dans le but premier d'embêter les parents du jeune homme pour des raisons qu'elle ne comprenait pas vraiment à l'époque. Avec le temps et malgré la répartition qui ne les avait pas mis ensemble, ils étaient devenu très proche. Plus tard, Albus les avait rejoints et ensemble, ils faisaient tourner en bourrique la directrice.

Les animaux fantastiques étaient la passion première de la jeune née-moldu et elle avait très vite laissé sa curiosité l'emporter sur la sécurité, la forêt interdite devenant au fils des années son lieu préféré. Ses deux amis, inquiets et intrigués, la suivaient dans ses expéditions et s'étaient souvent retrouvés en retenue à cause de cela, le problème était les parents, n'étant pas présent ou n'ayant pas assez d'autorité, ils finissaient toujours par retourner à l'aventure et les points qu'ils faisaient perdre à leur maison étaient facilement rattrapés, car ils avaient tous des capacités en cours. Pourtant, leur comportement avait toujours énervé James, le grand frère de Albus et sa bande, qui se prenaient pour les « nouveaux maraudeurs » et qui s'en prenaient souvent aux Serpentards. Le fait que le cadet des Potter passe du temps avec un Serpentard énervait au plus au point son frère aîné et les deux se menaient une guerre sans fin. Elle s'était tout de même atténuée lorsque leur petite sœur, Lily, se retrouva à Serpentard, répartition tout sauf étonnante lorsque l'on connaissait la plus jeune.

Pourtant, Adeline avait du mal à s'en sortir en cours contrairement à ses deux amis, sauf pour la métamorphose et les soins aux créatures où elle excellait. Ils avaient essayé de l'aider, mais Albus était incapable de comprendre que l'on puisse avoir du mal et de ce fait ne faisait que enfoncer la pauvre fille. Scorpius comprenait, mais n'était pas un bon professeur et avait tendance à vite être agacé, ne voulant pas plus les déranger, elle ne leur demanda plus de l'aide.

C'est durant sa cinquième année que cela devint concernant, en effet les BUSE arrivaient à grand pas et ses notes, surtout en défense contre les forces du mal et Botanique, étaient mauvaises et elle savait parfaitement que c'était pour cela qu'elle était convoquée seule.

Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans les couloirs, c'était la pause déjeuné et tout le monde était dans la salle principale en train de manger. Elle était passée en cuisine juste avant chercher quelque chose à grignoter, mais son estomac était noué et l'appétit n'était pas là. Elle était contente de voir que les elfes de maisons portaient tous des vêtements et qu'ils étaient payés pour leurs travaux, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comme cet esclavagisme avait pu durer aussi longtemps. En plus, elle les trouvait adorables. Elle s'approcha de l'entrée au bureau de la directrice, prononça le mot de passe qu'on lui avait donné et monta les marches d'un pas léger espérant ne pas interrompre McGonagall, heureusement, il n'y avait personne d'autre que la directrice, assise à son bureau, en train de rédiger quelque chose à la plume.

« Heu… Bon..Bonjour ? »

Même si Minerva avait toujours été gentille et faisait de son mieux pour être équitable envers tous les élèves, Adeline l'avait toujours trouvée très intimidante, elle lui rappelait la professeure d'allemand de son plus grand frère.

« Ah, miss Durand, je vous attendais, asseyez-vous ! »

La jeune fille ne se fit pas prier et alla se poser sur l'une des belles chaises en bois taillé.

« Je suppose que vous avez une idée de la raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici.

\- Mes notes… ?

\- Exactement ! Rassurez-vous, vous êtes loin d'être la pire élève de votre niveau, mais j'ai cru comprendre que vous vouliez vous orienter vers la magizoologie ?

\- Effectivement…

\- Il va vous falloir de meilleur note en botanique et lutte contre les forces du mal. Vous avez d'excellentes notes en soins aux créatures, Hagrid serait très triste si vous n'arriviez pas à poursuivre là-dedans.

-…

\- C'est pourquoi, je vous ai trouvé quelqu'un qui vous aidera à remonter votre niveau dans ces deux enseignements.

\- Ah ?

\- Il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, ce jeune homme a toujours du mal à arriver à l'heure, comme son père. »

McGonagall soupira en se levant pour se rendre vers une petite étagère, elle en sortit quelques feuilles. Ne voulant pas être indiscrète, Adeline préféra regarder ses pieds qui faisaient des vas et viens dans le vide. La directrice se mit à lire attentivement ces documents et le silence était pesant pour la Pouffsoufle. Lorsque la porte du bureau s'ouvrit, la jeune fille manqua de tomber de la chaise à cause du sursaut. Les pas étaient rapides et en quelques secondes un visage qu'Adeline connaissait bien apparu.

« Désolé pour le retard, j'ai pas vu l'heure ! »

Il avait eu, dans un premier temps, le regard tourné directement vers Minerva, mais il remarqua au bout de quelques secondes qu'il y avait une troisième personne de présente.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là elle ?

\- Potter un peu de respect ! Pesta froidement la directrice qui sentait son mal de tête revenir. »

Grognant légèrement et sans attendre une quelconque autorisation, il alla s'affaler dans le deuxième siège. Adeline remarqua qu'il avait l'air d'être de très mauvaise humeur, et ce, depuis le réveil. Habituellement, il saluait fort toute la table des Griffondors, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait ce matin-là. Ce n'était pas le problème de la jeune fille qui se dit qu'il avait dû mériter ce qui lui arrivait, il n'était pas réputé pour être agréable avec les garçons en dehors des Griffon et de ce fait, beaucoup de personnes lui en voulaient.

« Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai convoqué ici. »

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, mais il était évident que la directrice attendait qu'il rappelle les faits. Il jeta un vif coup d'œil à Adeline qui se sentait mal, ayant l'impression qu'elle ne devrait normalement pas être là.

« J'ai séché les cours.

\- Et ce, pour la vingtième fois depuis le début de l'année monsieur Potter et nous venons seulement de passer Halloween. »

C'était la première fois que la jeune Durand voyait McGonagall aussi agacée, étrangement, par le passé, elle n'avait pas semblé si fâchée de la retrouver, elle et ses amis, à son bureau pour s'être aventurés dans la forêt interdite. James détourna le regard et ne répondit rien… Avait-il maigri ?

« Comme vos notes sont toujours brillantes, vous remercierez bien votre ami Adams pour vous redonner les cours et pour prendre le temps de vous les expliquer.

\- C'est déjà fait.

\- Bien… Dans ce cas, vous comprenez que vu votre situation, je ne peux pas laisser tout cela passer. C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé que vous aideriez Mademoiselle Durand à remonter ses notes et que cela vous prendra autant d'heure que vous en avez loupé. Vous ferez ces heures à la bibliothèque, et c'est Madame Prince qui vérifiera que vous en faites le bon nombre, en vous faisant signer en entrant et en sortant un papier. Bien entendu, si vous continuez à manquer des heures, elles seront ajoutées aux heures de tutelle. S'il n'y aucun progrès d'ici l'interrogation après noël pour préparer les BUSE, je me verrai obligée de contacter vos parents et peut-être de vous renvoyer, M. Potter. Vous comprenez la gravité de votre situation ? »

James acquiesça, il avait failli se révolter pendant un instant, mais la menace de renvoi le calma. Pendant ce temps, Adeline s'imaginait tomber à genoux et crier un très long « non » de plainte.

* * *

J'espère que le changement d'années était compréhensible avec les paragraphes suivant la "déclaration", je peux toujours modifier, mais je n'aime pas mettre "flash back" par exemple.

Je ne suis malheureusement pas très bonne en grammaire (et j'oublie des s...) donc s'il y a des fautes, n'hésitez pas. Si quelqu'un a la volonté de devenir ma/mon bêta, qu'il n'hésite pas, j'ai un peu cherché, mais aucune réponse ^^'. De plus, toute critique est bienvenue, même si elle est négative tant qu'elle reste justifiée et que la personne est polie et respectueuse.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, voilà le chapitre 2, j'ai eu un peu de mal avec celui là, donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Ce n'est toujours pas corrigé, mais j'ai trouvé quelqu'un, donc cela ne devrait pas tarder. Je laisse à eLNacht autant de temps qu'il lui faudra. C'est très gentil à elle d'avoir accepté.

* * *

Chapitre 2

 _Rien n'est plus important que l'autre pour se sentir en vie, c'est dans son regard que l'on se voit et c'est dans sa reconnaissance que l'on existe._

Lorsqu'elle était enfant, Adeline était fascinée par les histoires de dragons. Très jeune, quand elle vivait avec sa grand-mère en France, elle avait reçu un livre sur une histoire classique d'une princesse kidnappée par un dragon et qui attendait qu'un preux chevalier vienne la délivrer, ce qu'il faisait bien sûr. Adeline ne s'intéressait pas à cette histoire qu'elle trouvait ennuyante. Il y avait tout de même une question qui la travaillait énormément : « pourquoi le dragon aurait-il fait ça ? » Ses proches essayaient de lui donner des raisons qui ne lui convenaient jamais.

« Pourquoi est-ce que cette raison ne te plaît pas ? Lui avait demandé un jour Axel, un peu désespéré de voir sa jumelle encore et toujours fixée sur un livre sans intérêt.

\- Parce qu'un dragon, il est beaucoup trop bien pour se préoccuper d'une princesse ! En plus, t'as vu comme elle est, toute rose, ça doit lui faire mal aux yeux ! S'exclama la jeune fille, en montrant une scène du livre où la princesse blonde portait une grande robe rose bonbon.

\- Tu n'aimes pas le rose parce que c'est la couleur préférée de Charlotte.

\- Et alors ? Adeline gonfla les joues, boudeuse, sachant pertinemment que sa raison était stupide, mais elle ne voulait pas en démordre. »

Cela fit rire Alex, il ébouriffa les cheveux de la jeune fille qui riposta et cela se termina, comme bien souvent, en bataille.

o-o-o

« C'est peut être pas si affreux, essaya de rassurer Scorpius alors que Adeline regardait son assiette sans y toucher.

\- Ça l'est totalement.

\- Tu n'aides pas du tout Albus ! Écoute A*, peut-être que les révisions avec James se passeront mieux qu'avec nous. »

Le sourire se voulait rassurant, mais le blond avait l'air de ne pas y croire lui-même, ce qui fit soupirer la jeune fille. Ils étaient tous les trois assis à la table des Poufsouffles, seul lieu où un Griffondor, un Serpentard et une Poufsouffle pouvait manger sans être dérangé. Ce n'était pas forcément que les jaunes étaient plus tolérant avec le mélange des maisons, mais plutôt le fait que les Serpentards les intimidaient en général, surtout le fils du fameux Drago Malfoy et la présence du fils de Harry Potter à leur table était aussi très plaisante pour la plupart des personnes présentes. De plus, ils s'étaient fait une raison, cela faisait plus de quatre ans que les trois compères faisaient cela.

Adeline n'arrivait plus à faire quoi que ce soit, elle avait l'impression d'être tout autant punie que James. Certes, il lui arrivait d'enfreindre le règlement, mais c'était dans le but de la connaissance ! Et elle avait de très bonnes notes dans d'autres domaines, elle ne méritait clairement pas de devoir passer autant d'heure avec quelqu'un qui la détestait.

Sa relation avec l'aîné des Potter avait toujours été tendue, il lui avait fait plus ou moins comprendre qu'il la considérait responsable de la corruption de son petit frère, corruption étant le fait d'avoir pour ami un vert. Depuis quatre ans, il lui jouait des tours, avec sa bande ou seul lorsqu'elle se rendait chez les Potter en visite. Elle avait finit par détester James au point de ressentir du dégoût en le voyant.

« Il nous faut un plan d'action au cas où cela se passe mal. »

Albus Severus Potter était l'un des élèves les plus brillant de Poudlard de ces dernières années, il avait un esprit vif et arrivait facilement à comprendre et obtenir les meilleurs notes. Il aimait beaucoup tout ce qui était stratégie et passait des heures avec son oncle Ron à jouer aux échecs. Le problème était qu'il était incapable de vraiment s'intégrer à la vie sociale, réfléchissant toujours beaucoup trop et n'arrivant pas à comprendre le côté imprévisible des êtres humains. Il était entrain de siroter son thé après avoir finit son assiette et fixait la table d'un air pensif. Ses cheveux ébènes parfaitement coiffés et ses lunettes cachant ses yeux bleus le rendait encore plus sérieux. Il connaissait assez bien son frère et pour lui, cette situation était très importante et devait être anticipée.

Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Scorpius Hypérion Malfoy. Ce dernier était très différent de son ami; que ce soit physiquement, blond décoiffé, grand et musclé par le Quidditch avec un petit air arrogant caractéristique de sa famille; que par le mental, il prenait rarement les choses aux sérieux, que cela soit pour les examens ou les relations. Sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Adeline et d'Albus et leur bien-être.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il va faire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait te nuire, il n'en a aucun intérêt. De plus, depuis le début de l'année, il ne t'a rien fait.

\- C'est vrai, réalisa la jeune sorcière, il ne me lance même pas de pique lorsque l'on se croise dans les couloirs.

\- Hein ? Sérieux ? Albus semblait perplexe. C'est bizarre….

\- C'est plutôt rassurant non ? »

Adeline semblait en effet un peu plus sereine et mangea un peu, même si c'était froid.

« Peut être qu'il prépare quelque chose de bien pire ! »

Adeline pâlit et le blond fit des mouvements de lèvres en direction du brun pour essayer de lui faire réaliser qu'il n'aidait pas du tout, au contraire, et qu'il devrait peut-être songer à se taire. Albus ne regardait pas Scorpius.

o-o-o

Le mardi était le jour préféré de Adeline, car elle n'avait aucun cours qu'elle n'aimait pas et avait deux heures de soins aux créatures, ce qui lui faisait toujours extrêmement plaisir. Malheureusement pour elle, aucun de ses deux amis n'avait pris cette option. Elle était d'ailleurs plutôt agacée qu'ils aient tous les deux pris « étude des moldus », alors qu'elle pouvait parfaitement leur expliquer et qu'elle savait sans doute mieux que cette Mme Peterson, qui avait une famille entièrement composée de sorciers et sorcières. Des fois, elle avait l'impression que les moldus étaient plus une attraction que des personnes réelles, la jeune fille se demandait si cela ne venait pas du fait que très peu de sorciers osaient réellement aller du côté moldu. Scorpius faisait tout de même divination avec elle, plus par curiosité que sérieusement. Albus quant à lui avait pris deux cours en plus, arithmancie et l'étude des runes, rien d'étonnant à cela, il aimait particulièrement apprendre, surtout si c'était considéré comme quelque chose de difficile.

De ce fait, lorsqu'elle se rendait vers la cabane de Hagrid, elle était souvent seule, parfois Rose Weasley la rejoignait. Les deux filles n'étaient pas vraiment proche, faute à Adeline qui avait parfois du mal avec le comportement arrogant de la demoiselle, qui était si fière de ses origines. De plus, la rousse était particulièrement belle et faisait tout pour le rester, elle semblait toujours heureuse de voir à quel point les garçons étaient prêt à porter ses livres si elle jouait un peu la comédie sur à quel point ses bras et son dos lui faisaient mal avec tout ce poids. Le fait qu'elle ait des facilités en cours alors qu'elle n'y prêtait pas tant d'attention énervait la née-moldu, la jalousie étant présente. Pourtant, Rose était gentille avec Adeline, ce que cette dernière trouvait très suspect, mais de ce fait, elle ne pouvait pas repousser quelqu'un qui ne lui avait théoriquement rien fait.

Ce mardi fut l'un des mardis où visiblement la rousse n'avait pas envie de rester avec ses amies et s'était placée à côté de Adeline sans lui demander son avis, elle ne l'avait jamais fait, cela n'allait pas commencer après deux ans et quelques de cours en commun. Plusieurs fois, la brune avait failli lui demander pourquoi est-ce qu'elle venait près d'elle quand son cousin n'était pas là, mais elle n'avait jamais osé demander, elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu envie de commencer une conversation qui pourrait être conflictuelle, il n'y avait aucun intérêt.

« Bonjour les enfants ! La voix rauque du professeur fit sortir Adeline de sa réflexion et lui permit de remarquer que Rose la regardait, elle lui fit un petit sourire pour la saluer et regarda à niveau le demi-géant devant elle. J'ai une bonne nouvelle ! »

La plupart des élèves présents pâlirent à cette nouvelle, Rose en faisant partie, les rares fois où Hagrid était arrivé aussi content, cela avait fini plutôt mal avec des blessés et des Beuglantes de la part du ministère et des parents. Adeline ne l'avait jamais dit à voix hautes, mais ces cours là avaient été les meilleurs qu'elle n'avait jamais eu.

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier des Clabbert ! Qui est-ce qui peut nous en dire plus sur ces créatures avant que l'on ne commence ? »

Rose leva vivement la main alors que Adeline était intérieurement très contente. Une créature qui ressemble à la fois à un singe et à une grenouille, c'était la meilleure combinaison qu'elle ait vu pour le moment. La rose étant la seule à avoir levé la main fut interrogée, elle se racla la gorge et dit d'un air très fière qui la caractérisait :

« C'est une créature qui est un mélange d'une grenouille et d'un singe venant d'Amérique du Sud avec une pustule au milieu du front qui signal du danger. »

« Très bien, dix points pour Griffondor. »

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle répondait juste à une question, ce qui n'était pas rare, les élèves chuchotaient à propos de la grande intelligence de la Weasley, cela fit rouler les yeux d'Adeline qui trouvait toute cette agitation injustifiée, Albus était bien plus intelligent que Rose et personne n'en faisait autant.

« Aujourd'hui, nous avons l'occasion d'en avoir quelques uns à notre disposition pour mieux les étudier, mais il faut faire bien attention à quelque chose, quelqu'un sait ? »

Pour une fois, Rose ne leva pas la main, étonnant. Adeline savait parfaitement, elle avait lu plusieurs fois la plupart des livres parlant des créatures que les moldus ne connaissent pas, mais elle n'aimait pas répondre, cela l'intimidait. Elle se forçait habituellement à répondre lorsqu'elle avait des points à rendre à sa maison pour s'être fait attrapée en train de vagabonder dehors. Personne ne semblait savoir et le silence en devenait gênant, alors elle leva discrètement la main.

« Oui, mademoiselle Galant ?

\- Les dents des Clabberts sont extrêmement tranchantes… ?

\- Exactement, cinq points pour Poufsouffle ! »

Adeline souffla, même si elle était sûre de ses réponses, elle avait toujours cette angoisse de se tromper. Hagrid se dirigea vers une charrette et commença à la tirer vers les élèves et des bruits commencèrent à s'entendre des croassement étrangement aiguë. Il y avait un énorme bloc carré caché sous un drap que le professeur retira rapidement. Devant les élèves, trois Clabberts furent dévoilés, accrochés à des branches d'arbre. Leurs mains et pieds étaient palmés, les membres étaient longs et souples ce qui leur permettaient de se déplacer de manière assez gracieuse. Leurs deux petites cornes, et leur sourire constant, leur donnaient l'air de petits diablotins, mais ce qui était le plus marquant sur eux, c'était bien leurs pustules que Adeline trouva plus jolie que ce à quoi elle avait pensé s'attendre.

La jeune Poufsouffle les trouvait adorable, ce qui n'était visiblement pas le cas du reste de ses camarades au vu de leurs grimaces et l'air peu confiant qu'ils abordaient.

« Il me faut trois volontaires pour venir s'en occuper tous les jours quelques minutes et faire des rapports d'évolution en fins de semaines. Vous aurez des points en plus lors de l'examen final de cette année. »

Rose et Adeline levèrent automatiquement la main, la rose pour les points en plus, la brune pour l'occasion rêvée de s'occuper d'une pareille créature. En voyant la Griffondor lever la main, sans aucune surprise, la plupart des garçons se portèrent volontaires. Hagrid soupira.

« Rose et mademoiselle Galant, comme vous êtes les premières, c'est d'accord et pour le troisième, j'avais en fait quelqu'un en tête. Sykes Barn est-ce que vous êtes là ? »

Il balaya du regard la petite masse d'élèves, cherchant du regard quelqu'un se reconnaissant, ne connaissant donc pas le jeune homme en question. Tout derrière, appuyé contre un arbre, un garçon de taille moyenne, aux cheveux châtains mi-longs partant dans tous les sens, leva la main de manière peu énergique.

« Ouais ?

\- En raison de vos notes, je me vois obligé de vous imposer cet exercice.

\- S'il le faut. »

Le garçon ne semblait ni ennuyé, ni content de cette nouvelle. Adeline n'avait jamais fait vraiment attention à ce jeune homme, il était souvent au fond de la classe, ne parlait jamais, n'avait pas vraiment de bonnes notes et certaines filles trouvaient qu'il avait du charme. Le regard de dégoût qu'avait Rose en regardant Sykes lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne faisait probablement pas partie de ces fameuses filles. S'ils allaient se trouver tous les trois, Adeline n'avait aucunement envie que ce soit des prises de tête en plus, elle en avait bien assez dans sa vie de tous les jours.

Le reste du cours fut de la leçon en prise de notes sur l'Amérique du sud, le climat et les espèces que l'on y trouve avec de temps à autre des observations sur les Clabberts.

o-o-o

Faire la conversation avec autrui pouvait s'avérer très compliqué, surtout pour Adeline, qui n'était pas forcément à l'aise avec des inconnus et qui savait parfaitement qu'elle allait finir par dire des choses stupides, ce qui la rendait encore plus mal à l'aise. Se retrouver face à James Potter était sans doute la pire situation dans laquelle elle pouvait se trouver. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler au frère d'Albus et avait tout fait, ces dernières années, pour l'éviter, alors devoir se forcer à dire quelque chose pour détendre un peu cette atmosphère pesante qui s'était installée entre eux était presque impossible.

De son côté, l'aîné des Potter semblait tout aussi pensif, mais pas forcément à propos de cette situation. Il avait des cernes et semblait rapidement fatigué d'expliquer quelques principes fondamentaux dans les combats à la baguette, c'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle il lui avait donné des définitions et des noms de sortilège à apprendre par cœur. Il était appuyé sur sa main, elle-même se reposant sur son coude, l'air absent, le regard tourné vers la fenêtre qui donnait lieu sur une des tours, rien de passionnant à voir. Ses cheveux ébènes étaient coiffés, mais leur longueur, arrivant presque aux épaules, n'était pas habituel et ce n'était pas la mode ni chez les sorciers, ni chez les moldus. Ses yeux verts étaient donc cernés et semblaient avoir du mal à rester ouverts. Le jeune homme était aussi très pâle, Adeline s'en étonnait, car si c'était normal chez Albus et Lily, James était toujours bronzé de ses sorties et de son temps passé sur un terrain de Quidditch, en plein soleil. Mais, peut-être que la jeune fille réfléchissait trop et qu'il s'ennuyait juste.

En regardant son cours, la jeune fille soupira intérieurement et relu les derniers mots qu'elle venait d'écrire et avait directement oublié. Sans pratique, Adeline savait pertinemment qu'elle n'allait rien retenir et elle attendait de trouver un moment pour expliquer cela, ce qui la stressait encore plus et la déconcentrait totalement. Ce qui fut visiblement assez évidant pour sortir le brun de sa torpeur.

« On dirait que tu es constipée, ricana le Potter.

\- Hein ?!

\- Tu as les traits tout tirés, c'est vraiment pas très beau à voir, il semblait terriblement satisfait de sa remarque aussi stupide qu'inappropriée.

\- T'as un problème Potter ? T'as tes menstruations ou quoi ? »

Et là, quelque chose qu'Adeline n'avait pas anticipé se produisit. Au lieu d'une réplique, le garçon en face d'elle tourna écarlate et s'offusqua.

« Tu ne devrais pas parler de ça !

\- Plaît-il ? Tu viens de me demander si j'étais constipée !

\- C'est différent ! Tout le monde peut être constipé !

\- Tu sais, la moitié des être humains ont, auront ou ont eu des menstruations pendant la majorité de leur vie, hein, ricana la jeune fille devant l'argumentation peu convaincante de son interlocuteur.

\- M...Mais ça ne regarde pas les garçons. »

Il y eut un silence et Adeline le regarda comme s'il était une créature étrange qui essayait de lui expliquer quelque chose qui ne faisait pas de sens dans la réalité, comme s'il lui disait qu'un dragon était en fait une fée déguisée, n'importe quoi.

En y repensant, c'était vrai qu'elle n'avait jamais abordé quoi que ce soit de relatif à la sexualité ou à la puberté avec ses amis. Elle n'avait jamais eu vraiment d'occasion pour en parler, elle avait la chance d'avoir eu ses règles à la maison, sa mère étant présente pour lui tout lui expliquer, ses parents préférant lui apprendre comment la nature marche pour que cela ne vienne pas d'un inconnu ou d'internet, même si Adeline savait à peine se servir d'un ordinateur seule. Par ailleurs, elle faisait partie des chanceuses qui n'avaient pas de crampe, ni de grand changement d'humeur, de ce fait, elle n'avait jamais eu à s'en plaindre.

« Mais tu comptes bien avoir des enfants ?

\- Oui bien sûr ! Mais c'est à la mère de s'occuper de sa fille, affirma-t-il comme s'il venait de dire la chose la plus évidente au monde.

\- Et les parents célibataires ? »

Le garçon ne répondit rien et Adeline vérifia sur son agenda la date pour être sûre qu'elle était toujours au XXIe siècle. Il était vrai que la société sorcière n'avait pas évolué en terme de décors et de construction, mais elle avait toujours pensé que c'était parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas avoir accès à la technologie, la magie ne s'alliant pas avec. Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'on lui explique comment cela se faisait-il qu'il y avait tout de même des radios qui marchaient, alors que les portables et autres outils technologiques étaient inutilisables. Tout cela pour dire qu'elle n'avait eu l'impression que ce n'était qu'en apparence, car les sorciers n'avaient aucun problème avec l'homosexualité par exemple. Mais il était vrai que lorsqu'elle demandait à ses camarades comment ils s'imaginaient plus vieux, c'était marié avec des enfants, le seul qui n'avait pas répondu cela était un sang mêlé qui avait grandit avec son père moldu loin du monde magique. Adeline aimait lui parler, car il regardait la télévision tout comme elle.

« Potter… sérieusement. C'est juste toi ou tout le monde ici voit ça comme ça ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Est-ce qu'on t'a déjà expliqué comment marche la puberté ? Les différences entre les filles et les garçon ? Le sexe, tout ça ?

\- Bi..Bien sûr, je ne suis pas stupide !

\- Ah ? Pourtant on n'a pas vraiment de cours là dessus. Tes parents t'en ont parlé ? »

La curiosité commençant à gagner la jeune fille, même si taquiner James restait la priorité.

\- Des cours ?! S'exclama le brun scandalisé. Ça ne se fait pas !

\- Mon frère a eu des cours la dessus pourtant, c'est comme ça que j'en ai appris plus, mes parents avaient oublié de nous en parler.

\- Des cours ? Vous n'avez pas de pudeur ?

\- Tu sais que tu commences à parler comme ma grand-mère lorsque l'on croise des couples dans la rue ? Rigola Adeline sans méchanceté. C'est si incroyable ? Tu as appris comment toi ?

\- Dans les livres bien sûr !

\- Oh j'espère qu'ils étaient intéressant, parce que la biologie, c'est pas intéressant.

\- La biologie ?

\- Ben oui, tu crois que c'est quoi la puberté ? Ça a rapport avec des changements dans le corps, donc c'est de la biologie.

\- Le chapitre n'était pas long, il parlait juste du changement dans le corps chez les adolescents, que c'était normal et qu'il fallait l'accepter… en gros, ajouta-t-il à la fin de cette explication très simpliste.

\- C'est pas faux, mais c'est super vague. En fait…

\- Ça suffit ! Je ne veux pas savoir ! Interrompit le garçon, la gêne ne l'ayant pas quitté depuis le début de la conversation.

\- Exactement monsieur Potter, cela suffit ! Déclara la voix désagréable de la vieille bibliothécaire que les adolescents n'avaient pas vu venir. Vous faites beaucoup trop de bruit et la bibliothèque va bientôt fermer, sortez !

Alors qu'ils ramassaient rapidement leurs affaires, James lui donnant ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait à revoir pour leur prochaine séance, Adeline ne put s'empêcher de déclarer :

« Vu ta réaction, ça ne m'étonne pas que 80 % des élèves de cette école soient célibataire.

\- Arrête avec ça !

\- Si tu veux des cours, je peux en donner tu sais ! »

C'était de la pure taquinerie, Adeline avait l'impression d'avoir le dessus sur le tourmenteur des Serpentards, et cela lui faisait du bien. James ne sembla pas aimer cette réplique et décida de partir en lâchant un « on se voit demain » et il partit sans plus attendre. En sortant de la bibliothèque, la brune regarda l'horloge qui se trouvait au dessus de la porte, il était bientôt l'heure du repas, elle avait hâte de voir comment allait réagir Scorpius sur le sujet de la puberté, mais elle se dit qu'à table, ce n'était pas une bonne idée, cela pouvait attendre demain.

Après le repas, et après avoir rassuré ses deux amis « oui tout s'est bien passé », « non il ne m'a rien fait », « oui on a vraiment commencé à travailler », elle décida de se rendre directement dans son dortoir pour écrire une lettre à Alex, comme elle le faisait tous les mardis. Avant vingt-et-une heure, il n'y avait jamais grand monde au niveau des lits, les élèves préférant rester dans le salon pour parler ou jouer, c'était le meilleur moment pour être tranquille.

Elle retrouva dans ses affaires, des feuilles classiques blanches qu'elle avait amenée de chez elle. Les sorciers utilisant des parchemins que Adeline ne trouvait pas agréable à utiliser, surtout avec une plume et de l'encre, les stylos faisant parfaitement l'affaire. Elle en prit un bleu cyan, une couleur d'écriture qu'elle aimait beaucoup et qu'elle préférait largement au noir impersonnel de l'encre qui était obligatoire pour tout écrit à Poudlard. Elle prit aussi ses crayons de couleur et était allée s'installer en tailleur sur son lit, utilisant un grand livre comme support pour la lettre.

o-o-o

« _Hey Alex !_

 _Comment vas-tu ?_

 _J'ai commencé à lire le livre que tu m'as envoyé sur les Yokai, c'est vraiment très intéressant, je me demande s'ils existent réellement, comme les dragons ! Mon préféré pour le moment est le Kappa ou Kawataro, il a l'air très amusant à attirer les humains et les animaux dans l'eau. Aujourd'hui, on a étudié les Clabberts ! Je te joins un dessin de cette créature, comme d'habitude ! Je dois m'en occuper avec deux autres élèves, l'une d'elle s'appelle Rose Weasley, c'est la cousine à Albus, elle est sympa, mais sans plus, un peu agaçante parfois, mais pas aujourd'hui._

 _Sinon, tes cours sont-ils toujours aussi facile ? J'ai hâte que tu m'en parles à noël ! Moi, c'est un peu compliqué cette année, du coup la directrice a demandé à un garçon de sixième année, qui n'a pas beaucoup d'importance, de me donner des cours en plus. Qu'est ce que c'est chiant ! Mais bon, faut bien passer les examens. Et ne me juge pas, toi tu n'as pas des cours de botanique, tu as toujours détesté jardiner, donc fait pas genre !_

 _D'ailleurs, je t'avais dis que je trouvais Albus étrange dernièrement, Scorpius a découvert ce qu'il y avait. Il est amoureux ! D'une fille de quatrième année qui s'appelle Kate, je crois. On ne l'a jamais vu lui parler, mais comme elle est rousse, on pense que c'est la raison. Les Potter ont un vrai problème avec cette couleur de cheveux. Si je me souviens bien, quand on était en France, certains enfants disaient que les roux puaient, à Poudlard personne ne parle mal d'eux et dans ton lycée ? Bref, avec Scorp' on est en train de préparer quelque chose pour qu'Al soit obligé d'au moins lui adresser deux mots, sinon ça n'avancera jamais !_

 _Les filles commencent à venir se coucher, je vais donc y aller aussi ! Ne fais pas ton feignant et répond moi vite._

 _Ta GRANDE sœur, Adeline_. »

* * *

*A est prononcé à l'anglaise, grossièrement « ey »

Si vous voulez en savoir plus sur les yokai, que Adeline mentionne à son frère, un lien se trouve sur mon profil (l'article sur les Kappa arrivera le 06/06/17). Sinon, ça n'a rien de pertinent pour l'histoire, c'est juste pour faire un peu de conversation qui sorte de la magie, mais ça n'a aucune importance dans l'histoire. Je trouve ça juste plus réaliste que Adeline s'intéresse aussi à la mythologie et son frère est très fan du japon, c'est tout.

Bref j'espère que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre, n'hésiter pas à vous exprimer en commentaire.

Vous pensez quoi de ma version de Rose ?

Toute critique négative sera prise en compte tant qu'elle est constructive et respectueuse.


End file.
